A Knight not in Shining Armor
by Vibez
Summary: My attempt to get back into writing. A new threat is arising and a new set of digidestined with a common link will unite to oppose it and hopefully save both worlds.
1. Expectations

Dear Readers,

I do not own digimon or any of their characters. The digimon that are featured in this story are not the same as ones featured in either the anime, manga, or any other media the Hasbro has allowed to use their property for product. In addition, I have no plan to make a profit in anyway shape or form from this story, yet… As such, please reframe from sending me money in an attempt to bribe me to write these faster. However if you would like to donate to Hasbro, fanfiction, or web comics like "Between Failures," please do so. This is also the only time I plan on writing this disclosure as all following chapters are part of this story and it makes no sense reading a story from half way in. Finally, scenes of mature content may come up later as such audience under the legal age to view such material should reframe from reading such content. I will do my best to separate such scenes of this nature from the rest of the story so younger audiences or those not interested in such things can avoid such things. In addition…

"_Damn it Vibez start the damn story!"_

Yes mamn.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

t

"Hey man, fuck you!"

"No thanks; I don't swing that way. But if you would like…"

"AAAAHHHHHH…oofff. Owie."

"That's going to hurt tomorrow morning. Good thing it's the weekend though, I held back so you should be able to move around tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry though, I'll be nice to Loraine tonight; I'm sure she'll understand little Dan Dan's busy schedule." A group of kids walked down the long since abandoned hallways; their laughing stinging Daniel's sliver of pride as he blacked out.

_**10:30 am Saturday…**_

"Wake up! Wake Up! Wake Up! WAKE UP!..." a yellow ball of fur about the size of a throw pillow cried excitedly in a young girl's voice while hopping up and down on figure wrapped in black on a twin sized bed. The sunlight shown through from the blinds on the other side of the room, the windows only about a foot and a half both ways.

"Cut it out Viximon that still hurts." A voice moaned from beneath the covers; the figure beneath seemed to shift in the bed and face the wall next to the bed. The creature did not relent and instead doubled its effort to rouse whoever was beneath the covers up. A mocha colored arm reached out from beneath the covers and swatted the fur ball onto the text book littered ground.

"Ouchies," it cried landing on its head and rolling over. "Fine if you want to play hard ball, I'll play hard ball." The creature trotted over to the slightly cracked door and went inside. A light flicked on, moments later water could be heard emanating from the room. A few moments later the puffball emerged from the room, crawled under the bed and back out with a slipper in its mouth. It then went back into the room, emerging again in a little under a minute with the house shoe dripping. The figure then plopped the slipper down next to the bed and dragged the matching one next to it. It then managed to hop back onto the bed nearly pulling the bed covers off in the process, and began hopping up and down on the figure again. "I need to go outside."

"We already went over that, we can't risk people seeing you again," the figure called from beneath the sheets again. "Besides, there's nothing but trouble out there for something so small."

"I'll have you know I am perfectly sized for a Viximon, you world is just too big and dangerous," the creature called out clearly annoyed.

"My point exactly."

"But Daaaaaaaaaaaaan, I need to go outside."

"No!"

"I don't think you understand; I neeeeeeed…to go…out…side," it emphasized its statement with a hop.

"OH, um…I hadn't really thought of that." The creature sweat dropped. "Couldn't you just use the toilet?"

"What, and risk falling in and getting flushed, swept out to your nasty human polluted oceans, and drowning or being eaten by a shark," its voice getting continually higher as the complaint went on, "No thank you!"

"Fine fine, do me a favor and fetch my house shoes from under my bed."

"I've already gotten your slippers…and I'm not a dog!" The figure rolled back the covers and flashed a mischievous smirk. His almost black hair was a mess of bed head, and he still had a scar above his left eyebrow from the day before. His brown oak eyes, almost made him seem soulless, and the crust in his eyes didn't help matters.

He drew more of the covers from over him; in the process, wrapping the Viximon up in the blankets, making it difficult for her to get out. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt, which showed that although he wasn't ripped he also wasn't a stick. He then took the blanket from around his legs and quickly wrapped the creature in the rest of his blankets. He wore shorts that showed his legs were in similar shape to his arms.

"Hey, let me out of here Daniel! Let me out this instant! Let me out or you'll be sorry!" Viximon cried from within the covers.

"No chance, I sense treachery is a foot and I'd like to have the first prank of the day." He responded coolly.

He swung his legs over the bed and set his feet down into the slippers. His body instantly seized up and he sat like that for a few moments before he screamed out, "Damn it Viximon!" he removed his feet from the slipper and started rubbing the one that went inside the soaked slipper to get some feeling back into it. "That was a cheap shot, I wasn't even awake yet."

"Yeah and picking on someone my size is hardly fair."

"Well then why don't you stay as Renamon, and then you wouldn't have that problem."

"Hey, a 17 year old sleeping with a stuffed animal, although creepy, is explainable. However, a 17 year old sharing a bed with a 5'9'' female kitsune is far more difficult to explain."

"I told you my roommate doesn't stay here on the weekends."

"Well I don't want to take the risk!"

"Then why don't you stay outside."

"Ugh, I can't believe you're that heartless!"

"You wanted to stay outside in the first place."

"Yeah, but that was before…oh never mind. Just get ready, we're going to train."

"Oh man, can't we wait until a more reasonable time, like three in the afternoon to train."

"No now get ready.

"And if I refuse?"

"Viximon digivolve to…" She began to glow a white light.

"Okay I'm up!" He hopped out of bed, ran into the bath room, and the slipped, his head landing outside on the carpet, somewhat comforting his fall. "Ouchies." He hissed.

"Oh by the way did I mention that I can't turn the shower knob off in this form, or shut the shower door. Hmm, oh well." By this point she has managed to escape the blankets and trotted by Daniel. "Awww, did little Dan Dan fall down and go boom. Let me kiss it and make it feel better." She lightly pecked his forehead turned around and digivolved; she then opened the door to the balcony and issued a warning. "I'll be back in half an hour be showered, dressed, and have eaten already."

"Or else what?"

"I love it when you play Mr. Tough guy it gives me time to play out all of my sadist dreams on you. Let's see, I'll take you out to a flag pole somewhere and…" she walked back over to him and whispered the rest into is ear.

"Half an hour you say?"

"Well actually you wasted about two minutes of it now."

"Bitch."

"But now that you mention it, twenty minutes seems ample time."

"You're evil."

"Flattery will get you in only more trouble sweetie." She nipped at his ear, pecked the side of his face, and then returned to the balcony. "I know I'm stunning, but you should get moving, she winked at him and leapt off the balcony and out of site.

In his mind, Danny, was thinking of ways to possibly get back at her later on. He sighed, "why do I put up with her, he then found some pictures under his pillow, and despite his skin color a visible blush could still be seen. "Oh that's right, she's an evil genius. Oh well might as well get started." He sighed again and walked into the bathroom.

_**...one week later**_


	2. Introductions

_**Friday 5:21 pm**_

"Oww that really hurt. One of these days' I'm going to make those jerks pay… what time is it… 5:20, damn, there's no way I'll make it home in time for My Wife and kids now, damn it. I guess I might as well go get my homework and actually do it this weekend, it's not like I'll be doing anything else." Daniel struggled to his feet moaning and groaning to no one in particular. He made his way to his locker down the hall, which was open to his surprise. "Damn it, they didn't have to take my things too, fuck!... hey wait a second, they didn't take anything, everything's here. But, who broke in to my locker and what did they… oh hey what's this?" There was a small piece of paper with something scribbled quickly on it, "You shouldn't have to take that from a Neanderthal, be at the lake in the forest at 6:00 for revenge…well I don't know about the revenge thing, but any friend is better than a foe." He grabbed his black and brown leather jacket from his locker and ran out the door; until he got to the stairs and painfully remembered how much pain he was in and the hobbled the rest of the way.

…

A figure clad in torn black latex smiled in the shadows, "oooooh, this one's a cutie. This is going to be fun." Wings spread out behind her then enveloped her body as she melted into the shadows.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…ow… okay, I'm here at the lake a few minutes late but they shouldn't be gone yet… HELLO…HEllOOOOOOO… its Daniel… I'm supposed to be meeting someone here… either that or this was a trick and I now feel like an idiot."

"Oh no, this is no trick!"

"Wait a second, David is that you?"

"How perceptive Dan Dan."

"I'm a fucking kill y…" Daniel tried running to attack him, but was caught by surprise by a wooden bat in the gut from the bushes.

"You and what army, I'm sure they wouldn't compare to mine. You just don't seem to learn your lesson. Kicking your ass will be so much more fun than entertaining your whore of a sister." Six figures stood behind David in the shadows.

"What the hell did you say!"

"Oh did you mean the part about me beating your bitch ass to a pulp, or me fucking the brains out of that slutty sister of yours?"

"I can get over you kicking my ass…" his hand began glowing a faint white, "but nobody insults my sister, or any of my FAMILY!" His hand became fully encased in a white sphere of light which became brighter and brighter, however Daniel remained oblivious to what was happening.

"Hey um David, what the hell is he doing?" one of the figures asked.

"I…I don't know, but whatever it is doesn't matter, go ahead and get him." Two of the figures charged at Daniel, quickly closing the thirty yard distance. He at the same time was quickly charging at them, a few feet from them the two were repelled back into the tree line behind the bigger group.

"What kind of shit are you pulling Daniel," David asked horrified. Daniel however was still lividly charging for David. ". him!" David shouted turning around and started to run. The other four boys hesitantly remained where they were, and were knocked to the side as Daniel charged for David, who didn't make it very far before he was caught. Daniel managed to tackle David, and for the next for the next few minutes beat David to a bloody mess; but then, he collapsed.

…

"Hey you wake up. Hey Daniel, wake up your late. Hey wake up you lazy turd!"

"OWWWW, what the fuck." Daniel woke up to the sight of a 5'10'' yellow bipedal kitsune. He was about to fall back and pass out again, but the creature instantly appeared by his side catching his head before it hit the ground.

"Nu un, if you are going to pass out anytime soon, I want to be the cause of it, got it?" the creature spoke.

"Okay."

"Alright then my name is Renamon."

"Hi Renamon."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well usually during introductions, after one party introduces itself, the other does."

"But what would be the point of that? You clearly already know my name; or was that something else that kicked me while I was unconscious?"

"While your logic is correct, your human customs dictates that when conducting introductions, both parties offer names. I would like to start our relationship off properly."

"But…"

"Hello, my name is Renamon." This time the creature knelt down, looked straight at Daniel and extended its hand.

_Okay, I was just getting my ass kicked by David, I somehow managed to then fight back, beat him and his flunkies, and now a human sized fox is now trying to shake my hand while staring at me. And its eyes, they look like they are peering into my…_

"So David is the one who did this to you, which way did he go?"

_Of course, she can read minds. Wait a second how do I know that she…it…whatever is a she?_

"Well like it or not we are partners, and from now own we will just know things about each other. BE that as it may, I'm still waiting for your end of the introduction. And I advise you hurry up because we have company coming."

"Wait partners? Company?"

"Not now Daniel, now will you just introduce yourself dammmit!"

"Sheesh okay, hi Renamon…my name is Daniel it's nice to meet you," Daniel extended his hand to meet Renamon's; when they connected, the white light from before surrounded Daniel's and Renamon's hands, then turned the same shade of purple as Renamon's gloves. "Uh Renamon… what the hell is happening?"

"Don't panic, it's normal."

"One, I'm not panicking, I'm just really excited and curious about what is happening. Two, this is not usual occurrence here, I don't remember any news reports of this before. And three, what is that thing behind you?"

"That would be our company, ready to dance?"

"Um, I never learned how to."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Authors Note

Well, as you may or may not have notice, I am not fully describing the characters appearances. I do so either because they are not important characters, or because the missing details are not relevant. In contrast, there are details that are there, that seem, irrelevant, this assumption although valid to readers at this point is incorrect. I am doing this for a reason that will be revealed as the story progresses (hopefully). But to help clarify some things, the Renamon's appearance will be similar to that of the one featured in the 3rd season of digimon. Human characters would be that of typical American high school student wear with no uniforms; this is not to discriminate against other nations, but because I understand there are differences in what certain cultures deem acceptable.

Now onto another subject, unlike my other attempted fanfics, this one I plan on developing a team for. In the event that I somehow get this posted before getting to far into the story, I will take suggestions. Digimon and partners, the humans must be original characters, their digimon counterparts can either be original or ones seen in the show or in other media.


	3. Getting to Know you

_Last Time…_

"_Not now Daniel, now will you just introduce yourself dammmit!"_

"_Sheesh okay, hi Renamon…my name is Daniel it's nice to meet you, Daniel extended his hand to meet Renamon's; when they connected, the white light from before surrounded Daniel's and Renamon's hands, then turned the same shade of purple as Renamon's gloves. "Uh Renamon… what the hell is happening?"_

"_Don't panic, it's normal."_

"_One, I'm not panicking, I'm just really excited and curious about what is happening. Two, this is not usual occurrence hear, I don't remember any news reports of this before. And three, what is that thing behind you?"_

"_That would be our company, ready to dance?"_

"_Um, I never learned how to."_

…

"Well that's a shame, I guess now's a good a time as ever, watch and learn" Renamon said calmly before launching easily twenty feet in the air. "Diamond Storm!" Thousands of shards of light struck a giant blue insect.

"Why is that giant grass hopper blue?" Daniel asked as the insectoid fired lightning towards Renamon where she hung in the air."

"Wait, what?," Renamon nearly flew into a tree being distracted by Daniel's question, "There is a giant insect, that's shooting lighting, trying to kill me, and you are worried that it's blue?" Renamon asked skeptically while dodging the lightning and firing off rounds of her own attack.

"Yeah pretty much, I've already accepted that a walking and talking yellow fox that can summon diamonds is trying to protect me. So at the moment yeah I'm only a little curious about the color." Renamon sweat-dropped just in time, to avoid being struck by lightning.

"Well actually, it's not a grasshopper, it's a beetle."

"Oh. Anything I can do to help; I think there's a target around here, should I go get some raid or something?"

"Thought you would never ask. Actually, do you have any electronics on you?"

"Yeah my cell phone, but I'd prefer it not to become a conductor for the lightning."

"Not the plan, go ahead and pull it out."

"Okay, but I don't think exterminators would be much…hey what's this and what happened to my cell phone?"

"No time, point it at the bug and push the big red button, then tell me what it says."

"Okay…uh, Kabuterimon, Vaccine, insectoid, electro shocker/ beetle horn attack/ electric storm, lower jaw, tentomon, mega kabu…"

"Wait, go back."

"Tentomon?"

"One more."

"Lower jaw?"

"Okay thanks. Alright big boy, let's see how you like this, power paw, as her arms and feet lit up and were surrounded by a mystical light, she charged right towards the beast and when directly underneath it she jumped delivering a combination uppercut and front snap kick to its jaw sending the beast sailing though the air. Before she landed she fired another round of her diamond storm at the beast which began turning into a series of tiny bright white numbers. "So care to go for a twirl now?" she turned and smirked at him.

"Um, maybe later."

"Okay your loss." She walked back to Daniel and stood at his side. "Well, I know that you have quite a few questions, but it is late and dark, so I suggest we save them until we return to your house."

"I suppose I have no say in the manner?"

"Oh no you do, but considering that I was taking it easy on the big blue dude I'm pretty sure we aren't going to argue too much. Kay?"

"That's fair; just one more question."

"Shoot."

"Can I pass out now?"

"Hmm, just tell me where you live and sure."

"Oh well…" he didn't finish the thought before he blacked out. Renamon caught him before he fell on the ground and laid his head in her lap. "Damn, I was hoping to get situated before this happened. Oh well, can't be helped.; we'll take a little nap and then get back. She bent over and pecked his forehead. then leaned back against a nearby tree and closed her eyes with his head in her lap still.

**Sunrise the next morning…**

"Damn, sunrise, I must have overslept." Renamon said yawning and stretching lazily. She was careful to not bother Daniel's sleeping. "Aww, he's kinda cute, kinda like a pet. And now it's time to train him…" during this talk Daniel, still asleep, reached his hand up and rubbed across where her breasts would be. "Oh, aren't we affectionate in the morning?" she mused rubbing behind his ear, "but we don't have time for that now, so you're going to have to wake up. Hey Daniel, wake up. Daniel. Daniel! Wake UP! Ah ha, so you're a heavy sleeper this should be fun. Got herself up, and scooped Daniel up into a fireman's carry and walked to the lake. She went though his pockets for anything valuable, set it on the ground, and then threw him into the middle of the lake.

…(five minuets later)

"Well there goes my hopes that this was all a nightmare or me hallucinating because David hit me harder than I thought."

"There's that name again, do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because of what you might do to him. Although I will admit that I want… wanted revenge, the beating I gave him will suffice for the moment. And I'm also not going to let a girl fight my battles.

"What!"

"Call it chivalry, chauvinistic, or whatever you want, but I'm not telling you."

"You know that I could just read your thoughts for that info?"

"Not if I put up an active barrier."

"How did you know that?"

"Because you weren't."

"Oh. So I suppose you understand the whole partner thought sharing thing."

"For the most part I think so."

"You do know that at anytime I could throw out a false thought to hide the truth?"

"Well, no I didn't come across that. You aren't lying now are you?"

"Go ahead and try."

"Okay."

_I'm going to tie your body up and ravish that virgin ass of yours. _Daniel stopped in his tracks and visibly paled. "Let that be a warning to you to not enter my mind when I'm not aware of it or without my permission, both my body and my mind are dangerous."

"Wait are you kidding?"

She only smirked. _Maybe, maybe not._

The two had been walking for about twenty minutes, before they reached his house; the two spent the time acquainting each other with things they ought to know. When they arrived they entered Daniel's room as planned, Daniel would sneak through the front door and upstairs; however instead of waiting for Daniel to open the door, Renamon instead teleported herself in.

"You're a very conniving person you know that?"

"Don't be mad, consider it an assessment."

"So you're testing if I can trick my parents?"

"Lower your voice, I'm not testing you, I'm assessing your skills to see what we need to work on. From there I will devise a training program…"

"What am I, some sort of pet for you to teach tricks to? Where do you get off? In case you haven't noticed, we are in the human world and you are the 6 foot talking fox thing. I'm the one who now has to take care of you and make sure you don't end up as a test subject! And you are training me; ha that's a real hoot."

"…are you done now?"

"…yeah, I think so…I'm sorry, it was a delayed reaction to earlier. I'm able to accept things as they are happening, but when I get time later to think about things, the pressure of the situation kinda catches up on me and I start to over react to things. Again, I'm, I'm sorry."

"…oh that's alright sweetie, I know it's a lot to take in, I was kinda concerned when you were taking things so easily before." She said cheerfully before embracing Daniel in a hug, even wrapping her tail around him.

_Wow, she's so soft and warm, like a big blanket. And she smells nice too. And the way she's rubbing my back fells really good. Her tongue feels really good in my ear and…wait a second!_

"Renamon what are you doing!" Daniel said backing away and tripping over her tail.

"Oops, sorry Daniel, I guess I got a little carried away. Are you okay?" she offered her hand to him.

"Yeah," he took her hand. "I was afraid for a second that you were going to make good on that promise from earlier," he said warily.

"What are you talking about…oh that, oh no that was a joke. Don't let it worry you. It was a metaphor for the training."

"Oh… that…makes me feel much better."

"If I was going to do THAT, I wouldn't tell you. I'd want it to be a surprise."

"What!"

"Calm down it was another joke. Wow I really worked you up about this?"

"No I'm not! That's just not something I would like to kid about."

"Yeah you are, it's faint but you're blushing. And your left arm has been twitching ever since I hugged you. And when we were closer your heart rate skyrocketed. And…"

"Okay, I get, you get it, and the readers get it. I'm not the coolest person, and don't really get much attention from girls. In fact, most likely, since we're the protagonists by the end of this story I'm going to end up saving you from some sort of disaster and we are going to end up dating, but something is going to come up and we get really pissed at each other. But some calamity will ensue and we will reconcile, defeat s pseudo-god and live happily ever after."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know! But this is what happens when the author writes all night and runs out of ideas."

"Well I guess we aren't going to get much done now, shall we call it a night."

"But it's only like 6:50 in the morning."

"Well fine then; you stand there and I'll go lay down." She goes and get under the covers on his bed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" she lifts the blanket offering him room. "Okay fine, but if you try anything, you're sleeping outside with the animals from now on."

"No promises," she pecks his cheek and grins.

"Damn."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Author's Note

I'm sorry; I let this chapter go on longer than it should have. Before people get too upset I would just like to reference Maytag. If this means anything to you yeah, you have little life like me, if not, don't you have a job or date to be on or something right now… (I'm sorry, this week has been bad and I haven't had a lot of time to socialize with my friends.) Yeah, essentially what Daniel said was true, but if you've read a digimon fanfic then you already saw that coming, however it's not going to be that dry, and there will be some twists in it. Also during dialogue and thoughts, I am purposely using incorrect grammar and spellings to resemble more common jargon. But it's been a long day and I'm starting to feel tired now so, yall come back now, ya hear!


	4. Making Up

Authors Note:

The last chapter ended too hectically so we're just going to pick it up from when the two wake up later.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Warm… soft… fuzzy… forest… _

Daniel woke up in a stupor laying on his stomach; still feeling the pain from his recent beatings, confused about what has been happening recently, and not remembering grabbing a large yellow fuzzy blanket last night. Instead of freaking out he simply laid there, content with staring at his dorm room's door on the other side of the room. The sunlight passed through the windows showing what he assumed his shadow, except it seemed lumpy than usual across his back, legs and butt. He wasn't really sure how much time had passed while he lay there; he would normally use whatever was on TV. as a clock and his cell phone as an alarm clock, but both his remote and cell phone were on his desk out of reach and he didn't want to get up yet. At some point he felt something furry moving across his lower torso, but noticed that the black blanket he was under was a woven one and also not moving. When he heard a feminine groan behind him he panicked and rolled out of the bed onto the floor, his foot caught on to his nearby coat rack knocking it and its contents onto him.

"Oouuuwwwwch…" he groaned.

"Good morning to you too Daniel." Renamon responded in a similar manner

"Well, this is the second time that I've come to, and you are still here so I guess it means I'm not dreaming, you are real, and for some reason you don't know about personal space."

"Well you're right on two accounts," said in a sing-song manner

"Oh goodie…"

"Technically, I'm still data; I'm not flesh and blood."

"Yay…so if you rape me I don't have to worry about STDs. All is right in the world…"

"Oh you don't be such a fuddy-duddy," she said now really perky.

"And now you're acting like my mom."

"That's mean, I'm not that fat," she said smirking.

"Take that back!" He was off the ground and pinning Renamon in less than a second.

"Hey you started it, don't play hard ball with a plastic bat." She not only managed to escape, but she also managed to put Daniel in a school boy pin.

"I said take that back!" he struggled trying to escape her hold.

"Why would I listen to a wimpy son of a bitch like you, hmmm?" she asked switching to a head lock.

"She… is… not!" Daniel said frantically trying to escape, but Renamon put an end to his lower body's movements with her tail and legs while her free arm caught hold of Daniels other two and lifted them above his head.

"You're right, she's a fat bitch."

"I'm gonna' kill you, you ungrateful heat stricken pussy!" His hand began to glow again.

_So it's controlled by his emotions, I doubt that he's got any control over it, so I better test it to see how dangerous it is; after all it's his room anything he breaks comes out of his pocket._ She smiled to herself. "Aww sweetie you don't mean that, now do you?" She stated more than asking. She released his neck, but then began molesting his torso and chest beneath his t-shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" The light his hand contained intensified 5-fold.

"Playing with my toy."

"A… toy… a fucking toy… … … No." He stopped thrashing about and became still.

"Uh oh, did I break my new toy already?"

"… "

"Hey you don't be that way, say something." _Does he know?_

"…"

"…" Renamon stopped caressing him, she also loosened her vice-grip enough so that he had more space, but it would still take herculean strength to escape. He just lay there though. "Say something!"

"I'm not going to let you manipulate me like this. Although it is a really low and dirty shot, and in the past I might have killed for insults like that, I'm not giving you that power over me."

"Well damn, I'm sorry kid, I was just trying to assess your power, and you got to go all noble and goody goody and take control of your emotion…

"There you go again assessing me, you know it's starting to get annoying. The state assessment tests are just as stupid as yours but at least they're predictable and you know they're coming. Would you at least tell me next time before you do this stuff again?"

"Hmmm, sounds like a reasonable request, from now on I will tell you before I assess you. Kay?"

"Or one better and we skip that all together and you ask me about the stuff before and there not be an assessment."

"Not gonna' happen."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"I'm in charge and if I want to assess you I will."

"Now wait a second, you said we were partners, partners make equal decisions."

"Well considering the line of business that we're in, I'm providing most of the knowledge, and power, and skills, and…"

"No you don't we work evenly."

"…"

"No comment"

"Even so, I'm a girl and I'd win any argument we'd get in so there," she stuck her tongue out at him as she crossed her arm and turned her back. "Plus if we ever fought, I'd own your ass."

"…"

"…"

"You know we're getting ready to prove that right?"

"Well, how else will I assess your fighting skills? You may have the first move but you may want to wait…" Daniel charges at her screaming; she easily sidesteps him to flip him over and toss him out the window feet first. "…until we go down stairs." She walked to the window she tossed him out. _Well at least he landed on a bush, we could have been set behind by a few weeks…wait is he moving? _Hey you okay kid?"

"Yeah, the bush broke my fall." He groaned back to her fidgeting in the bush. She was instantly downstairs at his side extending a hand to him. "hmm, déjà vu."

"Yeah, but I don't think this happened last time," as he took her hand, she gripped his yanked him up and tossed him at a tree across the street. In the air, he managed to turn around so his legs would impact first. _How did he…? Maybe he's more prepared than I thought. _

"Auuugggh. Owie owie ow ow ouch! My leg."

_Or maybe not._

**Two hours later…**

Daniel lays on the ground facedown spread-eagled with holes and tears through his clothes; his hair was a complete mess with red fluids matted in. What used to be his shoes were now shreds, one of which was barely holding together. Renamon had not moved from her location the entire time except to toss Daniel around like a ragdoll and the gentle swaying of her fur in the wind. After he had not attacked in a few minutes Renamon turned her head to see him lying there motionless; she walked over to him and nudged him with her foot.

"Hmm, maybe I was a little too rough on him. Hey kid you okay?"

"…"

"Hey runt, stop playing around and get up."

"…"

"Daniel playing around with me please, this isn't funny!" She dropped down to her knees and began to adamantly shake his body.

"…"

"No…D…D…Dan..Daniel, p-p-please, say somethin'," at this point she gently turns his body around placing his head in her lap. His face remained a blank slate with half lidded eyes and jaw slightly agape. She lowered her ear to his chest to listen for a pulse; some of her fur brushed across his chin and he let out a subtle chuckle. She jolted up quickly in time to see his attempt at keeping a straight face.

**5 seconds later…**

"Hey calm down it was a joke…"

"Diamond Storm!"

**10 Minutes later…**

"Oh come on… it's not that serious!..."

"Run Maggot! Diamond Storm!"

**2 Hours Later…**

"Don't… you… ever… get… tired?..."

"Come here sweetie, I just want to punch you!"

**2 am the next morning…**

"I… give up." He falls down face down on the ground as Renamon lands right next to him preparing a power paw.

"Last words?"

"myme mrrar…"

"What was that?" She grabbed him by the back of his severally torn shirt.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Oh that's okay, I'm kinda' surprised you lasted this long; I didn't think you'd last longer than five minutes running from me."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence; but, could you let go of my shirt; it's hard enough to breathe as it is." She drops him face first back on the ground. "Mmmmphs."

"What was that?" He turned his head to rest on the side.

"I said thanks."

"No problem."

"I don't suppose that I could get you to take me back to my room."

"Two of your human idioms come to mind: 'When hell freezes over' and 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorn'"

"Oh I figured as much."

"Don't worry, I'm not completely heartless, I'll zip back to your house and get some blankets and a pillow and we'll lie down for a while before getting started again at sunrise."

"Okay just don't get… the good ones… damn that was fast."

"Yeah, I could have caught you at any point of our little game of cat-and-mouse, but I wanted to see how much stamina you have." She put a pillow under his head and set one on the side he wasn't looking; she then lay down behind drawing the blankets over the both of them.

"Hey Renamon, where are we? I don't recognize this area of the park." Before she answered she wrapped one of her legs and arms around him and pulled him close to her body.

She cooed in his ear, "we aren't in the park," she licked his ear, "we're in a forest on the outskirts of the city," she nipped his ear, "and I was not lying earlier." The last part she breathed into his ear with him uncomfortably squeezed against her and her tail rubbing up and down his belly under his shirt.

"Damn it, must… escape… but… too tired…"

"Ohh poor baby, don't worry, you'll like my bite."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Author's turn:

So this one will probably seem 'disjuct', that would be because it took me several days to write it. This chapter was meant to make a few details about Renamon painfully obvious, no pun intended. In case you missed them no she's not a serial rapist, but she has fewer inhibitions; she isn't malicious but no wait she is malicious but not evil; and either her emotion snap very quickly or she is a very good actor.

By now I'm sure that you noticed that the timeline in the story is not entirely linear, I try to keep events in order as much as possible, but in terms of time gaps I reserve the right to have time pass as I see fit. I do this one as a ploy to stop writing when I get tiered (I'll admit I'm lazy but I'm a musician not a writer) but also as a way to let them develop a relationship. While other writers are able to get a strong relationship developed within a couple of week's time I believe it takes a little longer than that.

Well I think I'm done with notes for now; Daniel, Renamon do either of you two have anything you want to say?

Renamon: Hey a little busy do you mind?

Daniel: Help me please…mph mmmph… mmm…"

And Renamon just gagged him with her tail. So I guess there's not much else, oh wait next chapter there's a new…


End file.
